


Addicted

by Storm89



Series: The Profound Bond [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel never saw why sex was a big deal, until he started doing it with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

Castiel never saw the big deal about sex.

Yes, he knew it’s needed to reproduce and yes, he heard it was pleasurable, but other than that, he didn’t see what was so great.

When Dean and him (finally) got together, Dean grinned at him and says he can’t wait to show him the benefits of sex, which Castiel just frowned at.

Now, he understands.

It was more than pleasurable, it was mind-blowing. All of his senses went haywire, it’s no wonder humanity is so addicted to it. 

Like he is.

He could never get enough of what Dean gives him and they do it everywhere. In hotel rooms, the impala, outside, restroom stalls, the floor and his bedroom.

One such situation like now; they were sharing a motel room with Sam and he and Dean were having sex in the bathroom. Dean was shirtless and his fly opened as he pounded Castiel from behind; the angel was bend over the sink, gripping the white porcelain as he only wore his white shirt and tie. They muffled their moans as they looked at each other in the mirror, seeing the debauched looks on their faces. Castiel then came with a shudder, his come hitting the wall. Dean himself then came inside him with a sigh. They slumped to the floor, sharing sloppy kisses.

“Fuck…I can’t get enough of you.” Dean breathed out.

“Nor I of you.” Castiel whispered as they held each other in post-coital bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Woot, a smut story, with Cas feeling sex with Dean, THE WAY IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN!
> 
> I just got the image of them doing it in a bathroom and this popped out. 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
